A Wedding Tradition
by Crell The Editor
Summary: After leaving the world of Weld behind them, Rye's friends and family continue their lives in the outside world.


Months passed and Dirk and Faene were wed. The celebration was held in Riverside where many friends and family gathered for the occasion. Among them was Magnus FitzFee, their friend from their journey beyond the golden Door. Faene had insisted that as close friends, FitzFee and his family would have to be present at the wedding, so it was decided that they would be brought into the present to share in the joy of the ceremony. After moving passed the initial shock of being centuries in the future, FitzFee, Alda, Popsy and Tigg were happily reunited with Faene and had become acquainted with the folk of Riverside. Rye still thought that FitzFee standing next to his descendants of over a hundred years was a very unnatural sight.

After the ceremony, food and conversation were shared around great tables in the courtyard. Rye was pleasantly reminded of a similar occasion in Fell End where they had joined in the merriment of the townspeople and enjoyed wonderful meals. This time, Sonia was sitting beside him instead of sleeping as she had been in Fell End, although she had been close to sleeping through this occasion as well. Lately she had been sleeping in close to midday as a result of her frequent use of magic. In a last mighty effort, she had made it to the celebration, albeit missing the wedding ceremony and most of the food. Sonia had only eaten little and Rye could tell she was still very hungry.

The time to cut the cake was announced. As was Weld tradition, Dirk and Faene would stand at two sides of the cake while two young volunteers, one male and one female, would stand at the two opposite sides. The four standing at the cake would represent the four regions of the Weld Wall while the cake would be the centre. The tradition would mark protection and prosperity for the couple and it appeared that Dirk had finally agreed to it after much insisting from Lisbeth.

The bride would cut the cake and together the four would be the first to have a slice. The two volunteers would usually be a young couple and were often teased as being the next to be wed. Rye desperately wanted to avoid this. He hoped that Sholto and Annocki would go forth as volunteers but to his dismay, when the call was made, Sonia jumped up and ran to the cake's side.

Rye's heart thudded as he sat torn. He wanted to join Sonia but he could only imagine the embarrassment of being teased in front of so many people, especially his smirking older brothers. And what of Sonia? Would he not embarrass her as well?

But then, what if she expected him to come but he did not?

Why should I care? Rye thought. It is only a silly wedding tradition, was this wedding not for Dirk and Faene?

And yet, it did matter. What if a handsome young man came to stand beside Sonia and they stood together, publicly jested as the next couple to be wed? No, Rye could not bear the thought.

Just as he was about to rise, Zak, Chieftain Farr's young son, made an enthusiastic run to the cake. The people laughed at the young boy, clearly eager to be among the events. But the age difference between Sonia and the Chieftain's little son was clear. Many laughed and cheered, but the age-old 'next to be wed' joke was not mentioned.

Rye saw Sonia glance at him, perhaps sensing his wave of relief. Rye gazed back at the girl who had caused him so much turmoil. Her voice floated to him.

_It could not be helped. I had to be among the first to have a slice of cake. I am as hungry as a clink! I bet young Zak is eager for cake as well!_

So, all along, Sonia had not even given a thought about who would be standing beside her. All she cared about was the cake her stomach ached for. Smiling, Rye joined in the chanting of the people.

"Protection and prosperity to the couple! Good fortune to the newlyweds!"

It was a joyful occasion and Rye would long remember the joy and his relief over the silly traditions of his brother's wedding.

* * *

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic, I finished the Three Doors Trilogy and just decided to have a bit of fun with a silly idea.**


End file.
